mythicalbeastsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wolf Brigade
What is the Brigade The Wolf Brigade is a hand picked brigade of the galaxy's best worriors most coming from the capitol military ranks or other galatic militarys but there have not been any new recruites from the U.C.R. yet. Reason being is that the brigade see no Brigade material so in the history of the Wolf Brigade has there has never been a member from the ucr that has cut it for The Brigade standards. The Creation of The Brigade During the Capitol Civi's rights movement on earth there were also riots in the capitol that need a force to handle the riots. So the wolf councilor used his military power to make a separete and indapendite military unit and in three weeks the riots came to a hault and peace was restored in the capitol. Becoming Indapenant After ten years the wolf brigade was not being used as much as it should have even with small wars here and there but they were not being used at full streangth. After a time period of three months Capt. Roach came to the commander of the brigade and gave them the idea of becomeing their own military and after two years and a ass load of paper work they did. And as such the wolf brigade moved away from the capitol and its political veiws it wasnt until then that the wolf brigade also had a new leader but still being a captain in the capitol marine corp he was also a genaral in the wolf brigade Gen. Roach lead the wolf brigade on 300 black ops and also serach and reasuce mission (S&R). Change in Leadership When Roach went in to retirement there was a heated debait over who will command the wolf brigade it wasnt until one monday luna was contacted and her fahter gave full power over the wolf brigade. After the power transfer luna went to an unknown location and saw the army she will be commanding over the brigade had grown 900,000,000,000 strong and was ready to serve and ready to die for their new leader. The Code Of The Wolf Brigade The wolf brigade follow's a code that every new member must take before they become a true member of the wolf brigade the code its self stands for Truth ,Honor and Justice and with this they take it into battle knowing that are fighting for those that they love. "yeh thoe i fight for a juste cause i will always remember what im fighting for not for blood, not for medals or to make a name for myself . I fight for Truth ,Honor and Justice and I will destroy all those who stand for evil and its terorny aganist the enosent and if I should kill in the name of vengence then I myself shile pay for my sins so help me god. " (the code of the wolf brigade ) Know conflicts 1. Hybrid riots 2. Operation crack down Category:wolf brigade Category:private military Category:wolf